Walking Dead: Jay, A Survivor
by Goku91898
Summary: A boy who had to survive with his childhood friend Clementine. They were saved by Lee and stayed with him from then on. Starts at Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You Lee**

My name is Jaden, I'm an 8 year old boy who is staying at my childhood friends house with her babysitter while our parents are in Savannah on vacation; we were just playing when our babysitter started going crazy so we hid in the tree house, after awhile we then heard a loud bang and went to check it out "HELP! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!" a person shouted, we ran back to the tree house and hid, he hopped over the fence a few moments later, he walked into Clem's house and we stayed quiet, he searched through the house and we weren't entirely sure who he was. He found Clem's other walkie talkie so we decided to contact him "Daddy?" Clem said "Hello?" the man responded "You need to be quiet" I informed "Are you ok?" he asked "We're okay. They tried to get us. But we're hiding until my parents come home" Clem replied "What are your names?" he asked "I'm Clementine, this is my house" she introduced "And I'm Jaden" I introduced "Hi. I'm Lee" he greeted "Where are your parents?" Lee asked "They took a trip and left us with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are" Clem answered "Are you two safe?" he asked.

"We're outside in my tree house. They can't get in" Clem replied "That's smart" he commented "See?" I said looking out the door of the tree house, he waved but then we saw a walker "AAAAH!" we screamed and hid back inside the tree house, Clem grabbed a hammer she had in the tree house and we ran down to Lee, she gave him the hammer and he killed the walker "Is it dead?" I asked "Yes" Lee answered "It's okay. I think she was a monster" Clem said "I think so too" Lee agreed. "You two have been all by yourselves through this?" he questioned "Yeah, I want our parents to come home now" I replied "I think that might be a little while, you know?" he said "Oh" Clem sighed "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you two until then" Lee assured us "What should we do know?" I asked "We need to find help before it gets dark" Lee answered "Yeah, it's not safe at night" we agreed turning to the door, he stood up and grabbed Clem's hand, Clem grabbed my hand with her free hand "Let's go. Stay close to me" he insisted.

We walked out onto the porch and towards the gate around the side of the house, Clem wouldn't let go of my hand which I wanted to complain about but she seemed scared so I ignored it, we got to the gate and saw two guys trying to push a broken car "Maaan..." one complained "I ain't never gettin' home to mama at this rate" the other complained "Hey man" Lee announced "HOLY SHIT!" one exclaimed "DON'T EAT US!" the other begged "We're not gonna hurt you" Lee assured "Phew, thought for a second you and the little ones were BOTH going to give us the chomp" one sighed in relief. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene" he introduced "Lee. This is Clementine & Jaden" Lee introduced "I'm Chet" the other guy said crouching down to us, we didn't respond, we just smiled "We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How 'bout you help us clear the way and we'll take you & your kids out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there" Shawn suggested "I'm not their dad. I'm just some guy" Lee corrected "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake" Shawn insisted "Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!" Chet insisted hearing growls.

Shawn started pushing the car along with me, we decided to help too and finally got the car out of the way, hopped into their truck and drove off "For just 'some guy' you sure saved a lot of lives today" Shawn commented driving, it took a few hours to get to their farm but we made it by the time it was night, Chet headed home to his mother and a man walked out of Shawn's house "Thank god, you're okay" the man said, Shawn hugged the man, I guess the man was his dad, and they chatted a bit "You've brought a couple guests" Mr Greene said acknowledging us "Your boy's a life saver" Lee commented. "Glad he could be of help to somebody. So it's just you and your kids then" he said "Oh, not his kids, he's... well... Just some guy who found them alone" Shawn corrected, we chatted for a bit longer and then went to sleep in the barn, "Hey, get up" a man said "I'm itchy" me and Clem complained while getting up "Name's Lee" Lee introduced "I'm Kenny" the man replied "Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's gonna be a tractor and everything!" a boy said "We better get going or we won't hear the end of it" Kenny insisted "That's my boy Ken Junior. We just call him Duck" Kenny informed.

"Duck?" Lee questioned "Yea. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a ducks back, y'know" Kenny elaborated "That's a valuable trait lately" Lee commented "No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers" Kenny input "DAAAAD!" Duck called "But he makes up for it in enthusiasm" Kenny added "Word is you were on your way to Macon" Kenny said "My family's from there" Lee responded "Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to" Kenny 'offered' "Sure, we'll tag along" Lee agreed "It's a plan then" Kenny noted. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee, and uh..." he started "What's the kids names?" he asked "Clementine and Jaden" Lee answered "Clementine and Jaden" he repeated "That's a very pretty name Clementine" Kenny's wife complimented "Thanks" Clem accepted "Well we should all get to work. The faster the better" Shawn insisted "Duck and I will hop to it" Shawn notified walking off, Duck followed "I can keep an eye on your kids here on the porch. We can visit" Kenny's wife said, me and Clem sat down on a bale of hay while Lee chatted with Kenny.

After awhile we heard screaming out back, me and Clem went to check it out and saw Shawn & Duck getting attacked, me and Lee tried to help Shawn but couldn't, he got bitten by walkers which got shot by his dad "Don't worry Shawn, we'll stitch you up" Mr Greene assured "It almost... almost got me man. Lee and Jaden tried to save me" Shawn groaned "I know son" his dad responded, Shawn then died from blood loss "Mr Greene... I'm-I'm sorry me & Lee couldn't save your son" I apologized "Don't worry about, you two at least tried. You all have to leave right now" Mr Greene responded, we did as asked and left. We arrived in a town but were low on gas, we saw some movement and thought it was a fellow survivor but it turned out to be a walker, we were trapped until a group of people saved us and brought us into a store with a metal gate that had a pad lock, everyone in the store started arguing "Jaden, I have to pee" Clem whispered, I helped her find the bathroom and stayed away from the others cause I don't like hearing people argue "AAAAH!" Clem screamed, a walker fell out of the bathroom and tried to get Clementine so I grabbed something heavy and bashed the walker's head in.

I felt like I was gonna be sick when I saw all the blood pour out of it "Are-Are you okay Clem?" I asked "I'm fine, thanks" she responded "Good" I sighed in relief, I then fainted where I stood "Jay...Jay wake up" Clem called shaking me "Uh...my head" I groaned sitting up, I was met with a hug from Clementine which was a bit embarrassing, she then gave me a small kiss on the cheek which made my face turn a bit red "Thanks for saving me Jay" she thanked "Eheh, it-it was nothing. I'm sure if I hadn't saved you then Lee would've" I laughed scratching the back of my head "What did I miss while I was out?" I asked "Lee found a safer place to stay, we're going there now" Clem informed, we headed to where she was talking about and saw everyone moving cars, I guess this is our home now.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: St. John's**

**3 Months Later... **It's been 3 months since we found the motel, a lot has changed including me, I for some reason felt the need to protect Clementine no matter what so I started working out like my dad use to, I also picked up cursing from the adults; things are getting worse and worse here, we're starving, people are barely getting food, there's an extra person, and Lilly & Kenny won't stop bitching at each other about every god damn thing and I'm sick of it. I was sitting against the RV banging the back of my head against it while Lilly & Kenny were arguing again, but then something finally snapped "Will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, everyone then looked towards me "I mean seriously you two are always on each others cases like a bunch of fucking 5 year olds who don't get what they want. So just sit the fuck down, and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

I had a vein in my forehead that was about to pop "For gods sake you've been doing the same thing for three fucking months! Seriously I could blow my fucking brains out rather than listen to this! The only reason I stay here is for Clementine! Other wise I would just walk the fucking Earth than deal with you two!" I snapped "Finally someone said something" Carley commented, I sat back against the RV and closed my eyes, Lee and Lilly started talking and gave him the duty of passing out the food "Here Jaden, you need food" Lee said handing me some beef jerky "Thanks" I thanked, he then walked off and I broke it into smaller pieces so I could share. I walked over to Mark & Larry first "Here Mark, I want you to have some. I know it's not much but I wanna share with the others" I offered "Thanks Jay" Mark accepted taking the piece, I then walked over to Katjaa "What about me!" Larry asked angrily "No you're mean" I responded, I walked up to Katjaa and gave her some, I also gave some to Lee, Ben, and Kenny, I kept the last of it for myself since everyone was fed except Larry and Lilly since they're major jerks.

"Back off!" I heard Carley shout, I looked and saw her aiming her gun at two guys "Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if y'all can help us out" the man said "I said back off!" Carley repeated "Are you armed!" Lee asked "Yeah... for protection... Dead could be anywhere" the other responded "But, uh, I think you got the upper hand here" the first man said "Why do you need gas?" Carley asked "We got an electric fence protecting our place. Generators provide the electricity..." the other answered "Our generators run on gas" the first added. "Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade" the first explained "How y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy" the other added "Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit" Lilly suggested "I'm going with you. I've got your back if anything seems fishy" Carley said, everyone else stayed at the motor inn until Carley came to get us, she stayed behind with Ben to guard the place.

When we arrived we saw Mark with an arrow in his back, the two brothers mother took him inside along with Katjaa to fix him up, everyone split apart and I went to talk to Lee "Lee I've been meaning to ask you something" I started "What is it Jaden?" he asked "Well ever since a few months ago I've been getting a funny feeling in my stomach when I'm around Clementine. Is that normal?" I explained "Well uh that means you like her" Lee replied "Of course I like her, she's my friend just like you and everyone else" I said "No I mean love her" Lee corrected "Oh..." I nodded in response. I went off and thought about some stuff until it was time for dinner, we all headed in but Lee was a little late, he asked to go to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later when we were about to dig in "DON'T EAT THAT!" he yelled "Lee, Jesus, man! Did you find something?" Kenny asked "You're eating HUMAN meat!" he said, I was a bit freaked out "They're picking us off to trade as meat!" he exclaimed "You're out of your skull!" Lenny accused "Mark is upstairs with NO LEGS!" Lee yelled, suddenly Mark crawled in legless as Lee had said.

The St. Johns pulled guns on us and knocked Lee out, they then locked me, Clementine, Lilly, Larry, Kenny, and Lee in a meat locker, after a while Lee regained consciousness and started looking for a way out with Kenny, I was freaked the fuck out "Clementine. Can I talk to you over in the corner?" I asked, she nodded and we went to an empty corner "Listen Clem, I'm not trying to freak you out but if this is the end then there's something I want you to know" I said "What is it?" she asked "I lo-" I started but got interrupted "Hey I think I found a way out!" Lee exclaimed, he asked for a coin and I gave him one, he got an AC unit off the wall and there was a vent behind it. He asked one of us to go and I volunteered "Wait Jay, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Clem asked "I... uh... I'll tell you when this is all over" I responded, I then climbed through the vent and opened the door, me, Clem, and Lilly stayed in the meat locker with Larry's dead body, Lee then killed Danny and headed to the house, we finally came out to see Lee being pushed towards an electric fence, Lee hit Andy and started punching him until he was all bruised.

We left him there and walked off on a dirt trail "So Jay what is it you wanted to tell me?" Clem asked again, I grabbed her hand so we would stop walking and grabbed her other one too "Listen Clem, every since you kissed me in the drug store I've been getting a funny feeling around you. Lee said that it means I..." I started to explain "You what?" she inquired "It means I love you" I admitted "Oh..." Clem acknowledged "I've kinda been getting a funny feeling since then too" she admitted as well "Really?" I questioned, she just nodded "So... what do we do now?" I asked. "Well my parents told me that when people love each other they kiss each other" she said "But we already did that, remember at that drug store" I input "I mean they kiss each other... on the lips" she corrected "Oh... maybe we should save that for when we're older" I suggested "Alright" Clem agreed, we continued walking while holding hands until we stumbled upon a station wagon filled with food, we took the food which me and Clem were against and brought it back to the inn, hopefully things will get better.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
